365 Days of Hetalia
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: This will hopefully eventually have 365 chapters. Just a bunch of random oneshots about Hetalia and the countries. Pleas read & review. Ideas wanted! Rated T for language.
1. Day 1

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**The World Just Got a Bit More Awkward**

**Hiya guys! Sorry I have kind of been neglecting my other stories, sorry. OK! Fine! I HAVEN'T KIND OF BEEN NEGLECTING THEM I HAVE BEEN NEGLECTING THEM! I AM SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" America said bursting through the door. Today there was a world meeting.<p>

"You are late, you git," England said as America took his place.

"Oh shut up England. I saw you run into the building at the last minute," America replied.

"I had scones in the oven that I had to attend to!" England said defending himself.

"Oh please, everyone knows that you secretly love each other and the Revolutionary War was just you two releasing your sexual tensions," France said. "Ohonhonhon."

"What the-?" America said at France's comment.

"You stupid Frog! Where on Earth did you get an idea like that?" England practically shouted.

"From Japan," France said smiling, "isn't it wonderful? Yaoi, the forbidden love between two males."

"Ah-ha! You are the culprit!" England shouted pointing a finger at Japan.

"N-no! Not me, just the citizens of my county. And it's not just you and America-san, there is also Switzerland-sanxAustria-san, Itary-sanxGermany-san, Prussia-sanxAustria-san, Porand-sanxRithuania-san, Spain-sanxRomano-san, France-sanxEngrand-san, and-"

"Those are all disgusting!" England shouted stopping Japan before he continued.

"Dude, Japan, man, I thought we were friends," America said, "why would your people do sick things like that?"

"There is no way I would ever be together with that stupid Britain!" France said.

"Hey Germany, why were our names said together?" Italy asked.

"Vell, Japan's citizens think that…we love each other…like a couple," Germany explained.

"Eh? But that's so nasty! I like pretty women! Not mean Germany!" Italy shouted.

"There is no vay the awesome me would ever love that uptight son-of-a-bitch, Austria," Prussia said as Gilbird tweeted in agreement.

"There is arso thing rike Prussia-sanxGermany-san, America-sanxCanada-san, and Itary-sanxRomano-san," Japan said.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! VE ARE BROTHERS!" Germany shouted.

"That's stir not arr," Japan said, "ther is this thing called Nyotalia, where arr the girrs are boys and arr the boys are girrs. The the girr versions rove each other rike the pairing I said before."

"That's enough!" England shouted, "can we please get on with the meating?"

Everyone was silent as they stared at England.

"Okay, first order of business is: what are we going to do about pollution?"

"Dude, I got this!" America said, "we create a genetically modified superhero and have stop pollution!"

"NO! No, no, no, no! How many times do I have to tell you: THAT. WON'T. WORK!" England

"Look, there sexual tensions are back!" France shouted.

"Grahh!" England said and stormed out slamming the doors behind him.

There was an awkward silence until America broke it with, "Awkward silence, a gay baby is born! Haha!"

"Vell, I guess the meeting is over then, and nothing has been solved, yet again," Germany said sighing.

"Hai, it does seem that way," Japan added.

"Ya!" Italy said. Everyone slowly began to leave the room.

"Who wants to go get something to eat?" America asked. "We should totally go to McDonalds!"

"I want pasta," Italy chimed.

"Some vurst sound good right now, right Vest?" Prussia asked. "How 'bout making me some?"

"Fine, I'll make some for you," Germany said.

"Kesesesesese!"

"Hey France, I bet you were born during an awkward silence," American said.

"I most certainly was not!" France yelled back.

"Yeah, sure you weren't," America said.

"Hey Japan, that yaoi stuff is nasty, aru," China said.

"Hai, I know," Japan said. All the talking became murmurs as everyone exited the room. All that was left was Canadia.

"I'm still here," Canada said.

"Who are you?" Canada's bear asked.

"I'm Canada!" Canada said with a bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it! xD Pleas review! And if you have any ideas for later chapters I will be glad to accept them on the conditions that ther shall be no yaoi, yuri, lemon, or limes. I will also give you credit for the idea. I need 364 of them so please help out. I am sorry if I didn't get any of the country's things right, like the l's to r's for Japan and the w's to v's for Germany, so yeah... pleas forgive me!<strong>


	2. Day 2

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**3 out of 45**

**I got this list of ways to annoy your roommate from a friend and she suggested putting the countries with it so that's what I am doing. So this chapter is three out of the fourty-five of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or this list.**

* * *

><p>"Dude! Check it out I am now a vegetarian!" America said bursting through the door of England's house.<p>

"Really? I didn't think you could ever part ways with your high in fat, processed meat, hamburgers," England said putting the finishing touches on his ham sandwich. "There that does it." England put the top piece of bread on and was about to take a bite when America stopped him.

"NO! DON'T! Think of that cute little piggy you are eating!" America shouted.

"I don't care, I'm hungry."

"Fine then, be that way," America said then mumbled, "pig hatter," under his breath.

"What did you say," Engalnd said pausing from taking another bite.

"Oh, nothing," America said. "pig hatter," he mumbled again.

"Just because I eat them, doesn't mean I don't like them," England said.

"Oh yeah," America said. He pulled out a random sign used to protest. That read: 'England is a pig hater!' "England's a pig hatter! England's a pig hatter!" America said and marched around like he was on strike.

"Oh, shut it and let me eat my sandwich!" England yelled and droned out America. England finally found his happy place and right as his teeth where about the come down and take a bite America came up and hit the sandwich out of his hands. The sandwich was air born and hit the wall making a mess on the wall and floor where it finally landed.

"Get out of my house!" England shouted and kicked America out.

* * *

><p>"Hooray! You're back!" Italy said as Germany walked through the door. "Yay! I was so lonely! But now your back so now I'm not! Yay! Yay for Germany!" Italy ran up and gave Germany a hug.<p>

"Um, ja I'm back, I was only gone for a little while," Germany said.

"I was so afraid my medication would wear off again!" Italy said.

***five minutes later***

"Um, hey Germany, shouldn't you be going somewhere?" Italy asked.

Germany just sighed in aggravation.

* * *

><p>His plan was perfect. It was fool proof.<p>

Tony trashed the whole house while America was out. Now he just had to go hide outside until America came back.

Toney found a bush next to the porch where he could see the door.

America came home about fifteen minutes later. Tony watched America open the door, step inside and close the door. He waited about five minutes and then got out of the bush. It was showtime.

Tony opened the door and saw America standing the surveying the damage. Tony acted surprised and then sighed.

"Uh-oh, looks like **they** were here again," Tony said adding another sigh.

"What? Who are they?" America asked frantically mostly worried about the knocked over game consoles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was so short. Most of these probably will be short like this. But despite the length I hope you liked. Please review! ^^<strong>


	3. Day 3

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**3 Out of 45**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I know this update is really close to the last one but at least I'm updating right? This is three more ideas from the list I told you about in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Engrand-san, you were in the bath a long time again," Japan said as England came out of the bath. England was sleeping over at Japan's place tonight since they had important documents to go over.<p>

"Oh, yes, I was talking to those two fellows that were in there, they had come back for the day," England replied.

'I've told him many times, but I rive arone,' Japan thought to himself.

"Well, off to bed then," England said and put on a pair of thick framed, black, glasses.

***the next morning***

"Good morning," England said coming into the kitchen to see Japan cooking breakfast. England sat down and took off his glasses.

"Um, Engrand-san, why did you wear those glasses to bed?" Japan asked.

"Hm? Oh! These are my Magic Dream Glasses," England said and said no more on the matter.

"I….see….." Japan said.

* * *

><p><strong>An entry in Germany's Diary:<strong>

_Dear Diary, _

_ About a veek ago Italy bought a Jack-In-The-Box. He vas so excited he vould __not__ stop talking about it. He finally took it out of the box. He turned the crank and hummed along vith the music. Vhen the clown popped out of the box he began screaming for tventy minutes. This has happened every day for the last five days! Lieber Gott bittle hilf mir._

* * *

><p>Belarus sat in the corner on a small wooden chair. Every time one of those Baltic States walked by she would stare at them and mutter something.<p>

"Um, Mr. Russia, sir," Latvia said going up to Russia. Latvia was shaking, a lot. "Belarus is acting strange lately."

"Silly, Latvia, when is she not acting strange?" Russia asked.

"Well, um, sir," Latvia said shaking harder. "Maybe you could just see for yourself, sir." Russia peered around the corner to see into the other room where Belarus was.

She was sitting in her stool sharpening her knives staring at Lithuania muttering soon, soon.

"Ha, удачи не убивают Латвии," Russia smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! And again sorry it was so short.<strong>

**Translations: (these all are according to Google Translate so sorry if anything is wrong)**

**Lieber Gott bittle hilf mir = Dear God please help me**

**удачи не убивают Латвии = Good luck not getting killed Latvia**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Day 4

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**Day 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING**

**This chapter is all about the Bad Touch Trio! xD This is an AU and they are in college sharing a dorm together. Human names used.**

* * *

><p>"So Antonio, how's it been going lately?" Francis asked Antonio while sitting at the table drinking coffee together. Prussia was still asleep.<p>

"Don't you ask me this question every morning, amigo?" Antonio said and sighed.

"Oui, I do, mon ami," Francis said and sighed also.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE AM I AM?" They heard Gilbert said and looked at him and he ran around the small room for a good five minutes and then went back to bed.

Francis and Antonio just started at him and then at each other unsure what to do or say. After a few minutes of silence they began snickering.

~~a few hours later~~

"So, Gilbert, what happened this morning?" Francis asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert said and continued eating his lunch. _'Ha! I bet they are so confused! I am so awesome~'_

* * *

><p>Antonio came back to the dorm with a potted plant.<p>

"Mon ami, what's with the plant?"Francis asked.

"I bought it!" Antonio said happily.

"We could guess that much," Gilbert said.

"I love my new plant~" he said. "Isn't that right~" he said to the plant.

~~later that night~~

"Good night" Antonio said getting in bed with the plant. Francis just stared at him and Prussia tried to control himself from dying of laughter.

~~a few days later~~

Francis came in the room after his class that day and found Antonio arguing with his plant.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Antonio yelled at the plant, "I can't live in the same room with you!" He stormed out and slammed the door.

Francis just stared between the plant and the door and sighed.

~~later that night~~

"Hey Toni, what happened to your plant?" Gilbert asked seeing the pot but not the plant.

"I refuse to speak on the mater," he said and never talked about the plant again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again that they are so short. _ ALSO! I need ideas! Please give me your ideas and I'll give you credit for them!<strong>


	5. Day 5

**365 Days of Hetalia  
><strong>

**Day 5  
><strong>

**In this lovely AU scene Hungary and Prussia live together but they are JUST FRIENDS! No pairings here.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. You think I own this now now now? Not when I have before fore fore? I don't own this so blah blah blah blah. **

**((sorry I got three hours of sleep last night and my brain is shot))**

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat had got back to the little apartment that he shared with his friend Elizabetta from shopping. He set his bags down on the counter and scooped up Gilbird who was sitting by the window.<p>

"Hallo Gilbird, mein awesome friend" he said and got a chirp from Gilbrid who flew up to Gilbert's head. Gilbert smirked as he unloaded everything from the many bags. He had at least fifty pictures of chickens and chicks. Gilbrid flew down and landed on one that looked like him.

"Don't worry, you're way more awesomer" Gilbert said, and yes, to him 'awesomer' was a word. _'Elizabetta won't be back for another two hours. Just enough time to carry out my awesomest plan ever' _he thought to himself.

He quickly began to work and after an hour in a half he had hung all the pictures around the small apartment. He stood back and admired his work.

"Perfect~" he said and the door unlock and open. "Oh, you're back early" he said and looked over at Eliazavetta. She nodded and went and set her own shopping bags down on the counter. So far she didn't notice the pictures. Gilbert went to his room and cracked his door slightly so he could watch her in the kitchen to wait for when she'd realize what he did.

Elizavetta looked up from what she was doing and she saw a picture of a chicken. She looked at it puzzled and then looked around the rest of the room. The walls were covered in pictures of chickens.

Gilbert saw that she had finally noticed. _'3…2…1…'_ he thought and on cue she exploded.

"GILBERT!" she yelled.

"Kesesese!" he laughed and slammed his door shut. He locked it and ran and sat on his bed; Gilbrid flew over and sat on Gilbert head.

"GILBERT!" he heard her yell and again and then there was a loud crashing sound as he watch her kick down his door.

She stormed over and Gilbird was able to fly away in time as Elizabetta's frying pan made contact with his head. He held his head and looked at her.

"Get the chickens off the wall" she demanded.

"What's wrong with the chickens? Stop being so over dramatic" he said and received a glare from Elizabetta.

"I don't want chickens all over the apartment!" she yelled. "Now, remove them!"

Gilbert sighed and stood up. "Women" he grumbled and sighed.

Later for dinner Elizabetta cooked eggs. Gilbert saw them, gasped dramatically, and he scooped up Gilbrid. "Cannibal" he said before going to his room and set up the door so it looked closed even it was still off its hinges. Elizabetta rolled her eyes and with a sigh mumbled to herself "Men."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. But it's better than nothing right? Please don't kill me for never updating. ;n;<strong>


	6. Day 6

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**And the madness continues~ Today we have Prussia getting into more trouble **

**Az enyem sem!**

**And I'll say it again,**

**Ich besitze nichts!**

* * *

><p>Prussia sighed as he laid on the couch. He had retreated to his and Ludwig's house after another thurogh beating by Hungary.<p>

"West!" Prussia shouted.

"What?" Germany called back from where ever he was.

"Come 'ere!"

"Nein, I busy."

There was silence for a little bit before Prussia started shouting again. "West! West! West! West! WEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

"Mien Gott! What do you want?!" Germany gave in and went down stairs. "What?" he asked and glared at Prussia.

Prussia thought for a moment "I don't remember." Germany killed Prussia in his mind repeatedly as he started to walk off. "Wait! No! I was just kidding, come back!" Prussia said and sat up.

"I want to know why Hungary hates me!" Prussia said and Germany gave him a deadpan look.

"Really? That's what you wanted me for?" he asked and Prussia nodded quickly. Germany sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Have you ever considered it's because you're too annoying?"

"Psh! I'm too awesome to be annoying!" Prussia said.

"Bruder, it doesn't work that way. And besides, you always torment her. Have you tried to do something nice for her?"

"Something nice?... What is the definition of 'nice'?" Prussia asked.

Germany rolled his eyes and threw a dictionary at Prussia. "Look it up" he said before leaving "And don't bother me anymore!"

Prussia fell back off the couch when the dictionary hit him in the face.

"What even is this thing?" he asked himself and picked up the thick book. "Dic-tion-ary. Hm….." He opened it up and looked for the word 'nice.'

"Pleasing; agreeable; delightful" he thought about it for a second before reading on. "Amiably pleasant; kind" he shook his head and continued. "Characterized by, showing, or requiring great accuracy, precision, skill, tact, care, or delicacy"*

He shut the book and set it down.

He headed over to Hungary's house after a bit of pondering on what nice was. After using his awesome sneaking skills he managed to get into her house. He walked around the house looking for something to do 'nice'.

Five minutes of walking went by and he found nothing, until he laid eyes on her frying pan, the same one used to beat him with earlier today. He grumbled a bit since he couldn't destroy her murderous weapon.

He went over to it and picked it up. He swung it in the air a few times. "Hm…it does make a good weapon" he said and then noticed how filthy it was.

"Gott, doesn't she ever clean this thing?" he asked and looked it over. He kept turning it in his hands before he stopped and smiled. "Light bulb" he said and smirked.

He took the pan and headed to the sink. "I'll be nice and wash it for you."

He filled up the sink with water and put soap in it. He stuck the frying pan in the sink and poured more soap on it. "I think this is right…I've seen West do it plenty times so it can't be that hard."

He grabbed a brush that was setting by the sink and he began scrubbing the pan.

Hungary had come home from her shopping when she felt that something was off. She got the door shut and locked and she headed towards the kitchen to put the groceries away. Halfway there she dropped all of her things when she heard a distinctive laugh "kesesesese!"

She ran into the kitchen and saw Prussia washing her precious frying pan. "Prussia! What are you doing?!"

"Oh! Hey Hungary, I'm doing something nice for you and washing you frying pan!" he said and grinned proudly.

"You…you…" she said and stared.

"I know, I know. You're so amazed. No need to thank me"

"You idiot!" she shouted and punched him. "Give me that!" She grabbed the frying pan and began beating Prussia out of her house.

Prussia retreated back home. As soon as he opened the door he saw Germany passing through the living room. "West!" Prussia whined and went after him. "It didn't work! I tried doing something nice and she just beat me again!"

"What did you do for her?" Germany asked, not paying too much attention to Prussia.

"I washed her frying pan for her. She came in and started beating me for using soap! I mean, seriously?! Who wouldn't wash something without soap?!"

Germany sighed "dummkopf."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohmigurd we made it through day six! <strong>

***the definition of nice is not in my words it came straight off of **

**And incase no one knows you're not supposed to wash frying pans with soap because it ruins them.**


	7. Day 7

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**Day 7**

**I own nothing except the idea of this concept.**

**Okay peeps. This one has some fems in it. Yay! If you don't like don't read, the next one will be normal…I hope…we sharr see. Anyway I wrote this for my creative writing class so here ya go.**

**(sorry for any OOC-ness)**

**And just in case no one knows:**

**Madeine – fem!Canada**

**Amelia – fem!America**

**Alice – fem!England**

**Julchen – fem!Prussia**

**Emily – Mama Native America**

**And I think that's all of them**

* * *

><p><em>Sixty Years into the Future<em>

_July 8, 2073_

I woke up and was alone in the tent; my dad must have already gone out with the others to look for food. I crawled to the opening flap of my tent and looked out. I sighed as I took in the scenery, all white, like every morning. It had snowed again last night, but at least the sun was shining today. I shivered and wrapped the blankets around me more; good thing I had animal skins on the ground so it wasn't lying against the ice like some people. I made sure my clothes, thick wool pants, wool shirt, and a three layer coat with a big furry hood, were fastened tightly together to keep out the cold and keep in the warmth before I crawled out of my tent and made my way to the fire one of the older women had made while waiting for the men to come home with whatever food they managed to find. Call it sexist or whatever you wish but when it came down to it the men were stronger and could hunt longer and the children need women more than men so they would stay with the children. I didn't have a problem with it and neither did anyone of the others, well, if they did they didn't tell it to me.

I sighed and sat near the fire, trying to get as much heat from it as possible, with a few more girls my age. One of them, my best friend Amelia, was telling a story to a group of younger children; with nothing better to do I listened as well. They were all dressed the same as I was, everyone had to, it was the only way to stay warm.

"A long time ago, about sixty years, the entire world was different" Amelia said beginning her story. "There wasn't snow everywhere, and there were roads and these huge machines called cars drove on them. You could get from one place to another in just minutes; you didn't have to spend the whole day walking. There was also this country, it was called the United States of America, and it was the land of the free and the home of the brave!" she said proudly and all the kids stared at her wide eyed. "So like you could also just run to the store and buy whatever you want, you didn't have to go find it and make it. Also they had these things called restaurants; you could just go and get food there!"

One kid, Francis, one of the older ones that was about seven, then interrupted her by saying, "that is so not true. There was nowhere like that ever." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"It is too!" Amelia said and crossed her arms.

"No it's not!" most of the kids replied now on Francis's side.

A smaller child, one that was about three, Arthur was his name, stood up and ran to the elderly lady that was tending the fire. She had been listening to Amelia's story and was smiling slightly to herself.

"That's not true is it?" Arthur asked and looked up at her. Granny, (who every one called her since that's the only thing she would allow us to call her, even though her real name is Emily) scooped up Arthur and carried him back to the group.

"It is true" she said and smiled and sat down with Arthur in her lap.

"How do you know?" another kid, Gilbert who was also seven, asked.

"Because I used to live in that world, I'm one of the only people who survived from that time. Amelia got all of her stories straight from me" Granny said and all of the kids stared at her in amazement.

"So the United States of America was real?" asked another child, Antonio who was six.

Granny nodded. "Mhm. And we're in it right now. Do you want to know where?" she asked and all of the kids nodded eagerly, a few nodded so much their hoods fell down. "We are in the forty-eighth state, Arizona. It used to be so hot here that bush fires would start all the time."

I droned out the rest of their talking while staring at the fire and wishing it would be bigger and warmer. I was suddenly dragged from my thoughts as I heard a loud scream. Everyone looked towards the tent where it had come from.

Granny and many of the other women, including myself, got up and went to the tent to see what happened while Amelia stayed with the children. Granny went into the tent and I stood closest to the flap since I was the designated healer beside Granny herself. Granny motioned for me to follow her inside so I did.

There sat a woman, her name was Julchen. She had just moved to this area a few years ago when moving to find more food. She lived here with her husband and new born babies, twins, which were born a few weeks ago. Julchen was crying as she held one of her babies to her chest while the other one was lying on a bunch of blankets, but it was wasn't moving, not even the small up and down motion of its tiny chest as it breathed.

I stepped closer to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. I felt as sick feeling in my stomach as I realized I wasn't wrong, the baby wasn't moving. Its skin had a blue color to it know and it's lips where almost black, the poor baby had frozen to death.

This really wasn't surprising news. It happened often to newborns and children and well, anyone. People died mostly now from freezing to death and from lack of food. We have heard that before the world became covered in snow again that thirteen billion people lived on the world. Now, since everyone has been dying off so fast, the number has reverted back to one hundred million. It still seems high but you would never guess it was by just looking at us.

Soon a man, Julchen's husband Matthew, pushed past the group of ladies surrounding their tent. I looked at him as he took in the scene before him. His face went through different emotions. He went through confusions, to shock, to agony, to anger, then back to agony as he broke down and silently cried while holding Julchen as she held their surviving child.

Granny ushered everyone away that hadn't already left and she went back to helping the others cook whatever the men had brought back.

"Hey Madeline" I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw my father. His name was Alfred; my mother, Alice, died when I was about three. We were taking a walk in the looking for the few edible herbs that grew when a large bear came up from the bottom of a hill. My mother saved me as using herself as a shield between me and the bear. She told me to run, which I did as fast as I could go, back to the village for help, but by the time they had gotten back to help her all that was left was a trail of her blood from where her dead body had been dragged off by the bear to be eaten.

I shook my head to get those memories out of my head. Even though I was only three at the time the memories are very vivid.

"Something wrong?" my dad asked and walked up to me.

"No, nothing other than one of Julchen's babies died" I said and frowned a bit.

"Ah, I see. I'll go talk to Matthew later" he said more to himself. Dad and Matthew were best friends, they hadn't known each other long but that doesn't matter to them.

"Find anything good?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, we did. There's a camp set up not too far from here. We sent a spy around to get information about them and it turns out that they planned on attacking us tonight!" he said and grinned.

"And that's good?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's good! So instead of them taking us by surprise we are going to be ready for them."

"But that means that we'll have to fight" I said and frowned. "Hasn't there been enough death for one day?"

"It's either we fight them or they kill us. Take your pick" he said and patted my shoulder. I sighed and grumbled under my breath.

"Just don't get yourself killed, the tent will be too cold at night if it's only me in it" I said and he chuckled.

"Okay, I promise I won't get killed" he said and walked off to go see Matthew.

I sighed and headed back to the main fire.

"Hey, Madeline" I looked up and saw Elizaveta coming towards me while holding a dead rabbit. "I need you to prepare this rabbit for me."

"Got it" I said and took the rabbit and pulled a knife that was made from a very sharp rock from my belt and began to skin the dead rabbit. Once the fur was taken away to make clothes for the babies and the guts were out of it I handed it back over to Elizaveta. She smiled at me and cut it up before putting it into a pot that hung over the fire.

About an hour later lunch was ready. Everyone lined up in a single file line as bowls of stew were handed out. We didn't have to worry about water, so that was pretty nice. All we had to do was put some snow and ice in a pot and hold it over the fire until it melted.

After lunch the men sat around and sharpened their weapons that most of them had made. A few people were lucky, like my father, and had weapons back from before the snow covered up everything all the time. He had a sword; it was a lot nicer than everyone else's homemade weapons.

Granny sighed watching them before going into her tent. I was curious so I followed her.

"Something wrong, Granny?" I asked and sat patted the spot next to where she was sitting for me to sit down as well. I did and she smiled sadly at me.

"When I was little people didn't use to do this" she said and I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion.

"They didn't fight with each other?"

"Well, they did but it wasn't like this" she asked and looked at me. "When they were killed they didn't take the dead bodies and have a feast with them."

"Why not?"

"They didn't need to. There was enough food to go around and besides…it was morally wrong."

"Oh…. But things are different now…" I said and started at the fur covered ground.

She put a hand on my knee and nodded. "Yes, things are very different now. Also people didn't fight like this. They had guns, and nuclear weapons."

"I've heard you mention guns before but what was the other one?"

"Nuclear weapons. They caused mass amounts of death and destruction. Trust me they weren't pleasant. I read somewhere that 100,000 people died in one bombing. A bomb is one of those nuclear weapons."

"Oh, I see… Um…what's reading?" I asked and looked to see her smiling at her.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment a bit, since I was asking all these questions, I feel like a little kid again.

"Reading is when you can understand words written down on paper."

"What's paper?" I moved my gaze back down to the ground.

"Paper is thin material that you can write on. Now, we can write on cloths but no one remembers how to anymore."

"Can you teach me?" I looked at her again and shock was on her face.

"You really want to learn?" she asked and I nodded quickly. She smiled and said, "Let me get a few things from the chest."

She moved over to this box type thing that was made out of some solid material, I think it was called wood. She opened the _chest_ and pulled out many different things before coming back over to me.

"This," she held up this thin material that was practically see through "is paper. These are pencils" she said and held up a bunch of yellow things with sharp tips.

"They look like small spears…are they weapons?" I asked and took one to examine it.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, you write with them. Okay, first you're going to learn the English alphabet before I teacher you how to read." I nodded as she began writing strange symbols on the _paper_ with the _pencils_.

When she was done she handed the paper to me. I looked it over and studied it. "What is this?"

"It's the alphabet. This is an uppercase A. This is a lowercase A" she said and pointed to what she was walking about. She continued on from A to Z. "Back in my time children learned these things when they were four or five."

"What?! I'm nearly eighteen and I can't do it. How can they?" I asked and looked at her with wide eyes.

She shrugged. "It's just the way it was. Now take the paper and a pencil" she said and handed one of each to me. She showed me how to write each one of them. "Turn your paper over" she said once I had written the alphabet. I'm pretty sure some of Francis's drawings in the snow looked better than my writing, but she assured me that it would get better with practice.

"Now, on the back of your paper write an uppercase M" she said and as I looked at the paper she originally wrote the alphabet on I wrote an uppercase M. "Now the rest of the letters I tell you to write are going to be lowercase, okay?" she asked and I nodded as I ready my pencil to write more. "Write an A" she paused in between each letter to give me time. "D, E, L, I, N, E."

When I finished writing the letters I put down my pencil and looked at it. "What does it say?" I asked and looked back and forth between her and the paper.

"Now, you get to read it" she said and pointed at the M. "Repeat after me. Mm."

"Mm."

"Ah"

"Ah"

"Duh"

"Duh"

"Lie" she pointed to the L and the I at the same time.

"Lie"

"Nn" she pointed to the N and the E at the same time.

"Nn"

"Madeline" she finished and looked up at me.

"Madeline…Madeline! That's my name!" I shouted and looked up at her, smiling widely.

She nodded. "Yup, that's your name. That's how you spell, write, and read your name."

Soon we heard battle cries and Granny sighed. "So they're here. Just stay in here with me, I don't want you by yourself and it would be dangerous if you tried to go back to your tent now." I nodded and looked at the piece of paper in my hands.

As we sat there waiting for the sounds to stop she pulled out of the chest three huge things that looked like a bunch of paper bound together.

"These are books" she said and placed them in front of me.

"Books?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, books" she said. I picked one up and opened it. The pages were filled with a bunch of those letters that she had written down on the paper that she made me copy. "What does it say?" I asked and looked up at Granny.

"One day you'll be able to read it all. This one" she held up a black book, "is the Bible." I took the book from her and looked it over.

"What's this one?" I asked and picked up one that was practically falling apart.

"It's Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. And this one" she picked up the other book "is a complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe's works."

"How come no one reads or writes anymore?" I asked and set the books down.

"Well, when there's not any paper to write on or books to read it just kinds of dies out. When we had to moves from our homes to get to higher ground while the snow covered everything people only took what was most valuable and so not many books survived."

I stayed silent as I thought about this. I was only pulled out of my thoughts when I heard noises that sounded like shouts of victory. My dad quickly came into the tent and smiled when he saw me.

"Good, I hoped you were in here when I didn't find you in our tent" he said and ruffled my hair since my hood was currently down.

"How did it go?" I asked and noticed he had blood splattered on his coat in various places. "That's not your blood is it?" I asked and looked at him skeptically.

"Stand down. It's not my blood" he said and put his hand up defensively but he was joking. "Were you two safe during the fight?" Granny and I nodded.

"Oh! Dad, guess what! Granny's gonna teach me how to read and write!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" he said and nodded. "What does that mean?"

"It's the way people were educated back when I was her age" Granny said and smiled.

"See, these are books" I said and handed him one of the books, "and this is paper and these are pencils!" I said and showed him everything.

"You're really excited about this, huh?" he asked and smiled at me when I nodded quickly. He chuckled and sat down. "So what can you read?"

"Not really anything yet… Oh! I learned how to write me name!" I said and grabbed the paper with my name on it.

"Hey, that's pretty cool, kiddo" he said and I smiled widely. Granny smiled as well.

We talked for a while until dad stood up and stretched. "The food should be ready now, let's go eat."

I stood up and put my hood back up. Dad went over and held a hand out to Granny to help her up.

"I'm not going to eat _that,_" she said and shook her head.

Dad shrugged, "Fine. Suit yourself." He and I headed out of the tent and to the fire where people were gathered. He ran over to them and I ran behind him.

"Save me a thigh!" he yelled towards Matthew who was towards the front of the group.

"No, if you can't get your butt out here in time to get it yourself then you won't get any" Matthew shouted back and everyone, including myself, laughed. I patted dad's shoulder as he pretended to pout.

Finally we got to the front where the meat was.

"What part do you want?" Belle, a lady around Elizaveta's age, asked me.

"Part of the thigh, please" I said. She nodded and began cutting the meat. I looked down at the meat she was cutting; it was a right leg of one of the fallen men from the other group. Say what you will but I don't have a problem with it. Food is food; I don't care where it comes from. Granny says it is cannibalism, whatever that means.

Once she handed me my meat I went and sat down near the fire. As the sun went down it began to get colder and I really did hate the cold, which really sucks considering it's never warm.

After we finished eating everyone went back to their tents. Once back in my tent I laid down and pulled blanket after blanket on me until I was just this huge lump of fur. The weight of the blankets hurt sometimes but being warm is more important than hurting in my opinion.

Slowly I drifted to sleep, dreading to wake up to another snow filled tomorrow. At least for tonight I can dream of the United States of America, with blue skies, grassy plains, and a whole year of no snow.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go all done~ Please review.<strong>


	8. Day 8

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**Day 8**

**Alright I'm on a role! So this isn't really a story it's a list of slogans. I just put the country's name into this lovely place on _ /hate_ and these are the slogans it gave me. Like for example I was messing with it yesterday and I put 'Iggy' into it and it gave me: "Iggy's so ugly that people in Africa donate money to help him." **

**I don't really mean any of these things so nobody please take offense to them. This is for comedy purposes only.**

**Also you know this drill~ Nothing, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Italy, you stupidity exceeds the measurable values.<p>

Germany looks so restarted that even Japan is collecting money for cosmetics surgery.

The joke is in your pants, Canada.

England is truly human garbage.

There is hot-sex, smooth-sex, fast-sex, awesome-sex and for you Japan there is no-sex.

China, we don't hate you because you're famous. You're famous because we hate you.

Every time I see Russia I instantly want to wake up from this nightmare.

France, I am asking myself if your mother asked for another baby after birthing you.

America, you want applause? Then leave the room.

Sweden, please realize that nobody even likes you.

All parents tell their kids they are beautiful? Norway's parents must be incredible liars.

You are so stupid, Denmark, that I wonder and pity you don't forget to breathe.

Just because you are devoted to be the weakest link, there is no need to cry, Finland.

If Iceland's face would label the cigarette packs as deterrent, nobody would go on smoking.

Austria, did anybody ever said you are hot? No? Think positive, at least nobody lies to you.

Aerophobia translates to the fear of smelling Spain.

Turkey is the identical twin of Star Wars' Jabba.

To call Romano a parasite would be injurious and defamatory to the thousands of honest parasites species.

Wait, what is this rank smell? Oh it is just Hungary.

Lithuania earns money with posing as before-model in TV adds.

Everybody has the right to be hideous, but Prussia is outrageous.

When Belgium was born, the cosmetic industry was founded.

Hey Poland I have two minutes time for you, tell me everything you know.

I will never get over the embarrassment to belong to the same species as the Netherlands.

If Gollum looks in the mirror he sees Greece.

If it is possible to create Penicillin by moldy bread, there is still hope for Switzerland.

Liechtenstein is sour and senile.

Belarus, you are a genius of decoration, every time you leave the room, it looks far more attractive.

After analyzing Ukraine scientists ring warning bells because of evolutionary degeneration.

Latvia is the moral equivalent to a leech.

I feel debased for just knowing Estonia exists.

If I had Romania's face, I would sue my parents.

Oh Bulgaria you are like the pickle in a cheese burger. Always there but nobody likes it.

Sealand can split water like Moses because not even water wants to be near him.

Ancient Rome must have been born on the highway. This is where most accidents happen.

Germania's birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory.

Your death, Seychelles is going to be a new world wide holiday.

Seeing a picture of Holy Roman Empire makes me look under my bed before I go to sleep.

Every day, more than 40,000 people die, why can't Hong Kong be one of them?

Taiwan, your face is the reason why some people wish to live in complete obscurity.

Your face, Australia, is the best contraceptive.

Cuba, you want to lose 3 pounds? Just brush your teeth.

We all sprang from apes, but Egypt did not spring far enough.

South Korea can also be found in the dictionary as a cause for STD.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you they were offensive and dis-respective and I totally don't think any of that! (Except for Italy's) Anyway~ Please review! Nice reviews only please.<strong>


	9. Day 9

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**Day 9**

**I own nothing, just the ideas until further notice.**

**I've been working on this story for a long time and we're only on day nine…..only three hundred and fifty six days left. I got this idea from the stereotype that Americans sleep with guns under their pillows.**

* * *

><p>England grumbled to himself as he set his suitcase down in the lobby of the hotel the countries were staying at. The host country for the meeting was Switzerland. He took care of all the room arrangements and since he thought it would be a great way to save money he had two countries to a room. So of course he and America got paired up. Just bloody great.<p>

America came back with their room keys and handed one to him. "Come on, dude. Our room is on the top floor! Isn't that great?" he said and practically dragged England to the elevator.

"Wonderful" he said sarcastically as he was pulled along.

Once they were in the elevator, they were the only two in the elevator; America pushed all of the buttons on the twenty-three story building.

"Stop it git! What are you doing?!" he said and tried to get him to stop with no avail. He sighed and gave up, watching America grin at his work. "And how old are we turning this year?" he asked sarcastically.

"237" he said happily, like it was no big deal. England rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, embarrassed as the doors opened on every floor.

The door opened on the twelfth floor, England quickly grabbed his bag and got out. "I'm taking the other elevator. Have funny acting like you're five." The door closed and England pushed the up button for the other elevator.

Inside the elevator he was alone at last. He pressed the twenty-third button and was glad to ride up in peace.

The doors opened as it dinged and he stepped out. "Okay, room 2389" He walked down the hall mumbling the number to himself before stopping in front of the correct door. He unlocked it and went inside to find America sitting and bouncing on the bed while eating a prepackaged ice cream cone.

"What the-! How did you beat me here?!" England shouted and America shrugged.

"Wanna ice cream cone?" America asked and England made a face.

"Where did you even get that?" he asked as he set his bag down.

"I brought them. I'm glad they didn't melt" he said and grinned.

England rolled his eyes. "Get off the bed. I don't want that to get everywhere and ruin the bedding" England scolded him with his arms crossed.

"Whatever you say _mom_" America retaliated but moved over to a chair.

England sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he looked around the room. "There were two double size beds, one with the headboard against the right wall and the other with the head board against the left wall. There was a small space between them and then a table a few chairs. By the door there was the door for a closet and the door to the bathroom.

"This totally sucks!" America whined, now finished with his ice cream cone.

"No it doesn't, this is a very nice hotel room" England said and sat down on the bed he decided to claim.

"I don't care, there's not tv so it's not worth my time" he continued to whine.

"How about reading a book?"

"Boooooring!" he said and put his head under the pillow.

"Well it's late enough so why don't you just go to bed if you can't find anything better to do?"

America looked over at the clock and then got up. He grabbed his things from his bag and headed to the bathroom.

England sighed and enjoyed the fluffiness of the comforter.

Once America was out of the bathroom England went in and began to get ready for bed himself. When he got out America was already asleep.

He climbed into his bed after turning off all of the lights except for the one by his bed, and pulled out his book, putting himself into the wonders of Sherlock Holmes.

A few hours passed and England was deeply engrossed into his book, ignoring America's snoring. He was pulled out of the fictional world when he heard a click, a click that sounded like a gun was being cocked.

England slowly looked up from his book and saw America sitting up in bed, pointing a gun at England.

"A-America? I know we don't like each other that well but you really want to shoot me?" England then noticed his eyes were closed. 'That idiot is still asleep!' England shouted in his thoughts. 'Where in the world did he get that gun and how did he get past the airport security with it?!'

"Die you damn zombie bastard" America mumbled; his words slurring a bit as he pulled the trigger and barely missed England's head by a centimeter. England was frozen in place due to shock and fear. He had, had plenty of guns pointed at him in his life but it had been a while since it actually happened. He watched America stick the gun back under his pillow before he could move again.

He quickly got up and swiped the gun from under his pillow. After taking the bullets out of it he put the bullets in the bedside table drawer and put the gun on the shelf in the closet.

After he was sure that the American was de-armed he went back to his bed, no longer interested in his story, and buried himself into the blankets. He turned out the light and went to sleep immediately. He wasn't quite sure about how America got the gun, he doesn't know how he got it past security, and he doesn't know what he was dreaming about….but he did know one thing for sure, he was never rooming with America again.


	10. Day 10

**365 Days of Hetalia**

**Day 10**

**Woot! Day ten here we go~ I actually had this one written a while back but I forgot where I had put the paper.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Prussia walked around the store with Gilbird proudly perched on his head. He was currently in America due to the fact the meeting was hosted by America this time. Even though he wasn't a nation anymore Prussia still had to come to 'supervise' his brother. (In truth, Germany doesn't trust Prussia alone.) So to occupy his time and diminish his boredom he took a taxi to Wal-Mart and was now exploring.<p>

He saw a sign hanging above one aisle. They sign said Candy in swirly letters. Prussia grinned and raced over to it. Germany gave him an allowance and he now knew what he was going to do with it. He carefully looked over to the candy deciding what he was going to buy. He stopped as he passed by the clearance section of the aisle. More candy for less money, right? He looked over the chocolate bunnies and pastel colored eggs.

"This must be the left over Easter candy" he said and mused over which to buy. That was until he reached the top two shelves and saw the peeps.

His face went paler as he picked up a box of yellow peeps. "Gilbird! No!" he shouted and threw the box of peeps away, hitting a shopper in the back of the head. "What kind of torturous work is this?!" he shouted as he grabbed one that had three yellow peeps on a stick. "They've speared you! This is terrible! What kind of demons would do this?!"

He continued to shout as security came to see what the trouble was. When they got there they saw Prussia yelled at the Peeps.

"Excuse me, sir" security said, trying to calm him down.

Prussia grabbed Gilbird off his shoulder and shielded his eyes. "No mien Gilbird! Don't look at its horribleness!"

"Please, sir, calm down" the man tried again.

"Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down when there is this?!" he shouted.

After a bunch of arguing the security guard ended up dragging Prussia to the front. The entire time he was being dragged Prussia shouted "Sie gewundenen bestien! Dies ist grausame und ungewohnlliche strafe! Ich dachte, du warst gegen das! Du dreckiger Amerikaner! Ich werde den Dritten Weltkrieg uber diese beginnen!" _[You tortuous beasts! This is cruel and unusual punishment! I thought you were against that! You filthy Americans! I'll start World War Three over this!]_

* * *

><p>Germany sighed as the meeting was dismissed. Just as he reached the car he had rented his cell phone rang.<p>

"Hallo?...Ja…" he sighed and put a hand to his face. "Ja, I'll be there soon."

"Who was that Germany?" Hungary asked since her rental car was parked next to his.

"It was Wal-Mart's manager" he said and put his things in the car.

"Why would they be calling you?"

"Prussia made a scene at Wal-Mart and now I have to go get him."

* * *

><p>Germany arrived at Wal-Mart and went to where the man on the phone told him to go. When he got there he saw Prussia sitting in a chair, holding Gilbird and pouting. The security guard was standing next beside him.<p>

"West!" Prussia shouted when he saw him.

"I am sorry for the trouble he caused" Germany apologized to the security guard.

"Please don't let him come back unsupervised" the guard said and walked away.

"West, I-" Prussia began but was cut off by Germany holding up a hand.

"Bruder, I don't want to hear it" he said and began walking to the car.

"But I-"

"Stop."

"Whatever. It's not my problem if you don't want to hear my awesome explanation."


End file.
